Knotted Hearts
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: Connor, Murphy, knots, leather and rope. I have no ownership of BDS characters in any way, I just manipulate them in dirty, kinky explicitly sexual ways.


_A/N – After writing __**Feast On My Flesh**__, I had no further thought of writing another Boondock Saints fan fiction. But…I never said never. In talking with the lovely __**MacManusChick**__ about Shibari – the real name for rope and knot sex play, I mentioned that I had gotten another idea for a BDS fan fic. _

_After several back and forth discussions with her__, I decided to once again venture into the land of Murphy, Connor and Connor's need for rope. _

_Like __**Feast On My Flesh**__, this story is all about the rope. Dirty, kinky, explicitly sexual rope. Oh, and Murphy and Connor of course._

* * *

_Note: Age of consent for Ireland is seventeen, it is in the process of being changed to sixteen according to the (Irish) Independent but from what I can gather, that is not yet in effect._

* * *

_Story points, __**1.**__ Murphy and Connor are already experimenting with each other, this story is not a sexual beginning for them. __**2.**__ I'm pretending from BDS All Saint's Day in Noah's flashback that he was a first generation born American-Irish, therefore the boys can get US passports._

___P.S. No, Norman doesn't have a birthmark on his groin so far as I know, but this is fiction, I'm allowed a little latitude._

* * *

Connor stood on the dock and watched the old fisherman tie the knots. Everything faded away, the dank fishy smell of the docks, the squawking of the seagulls, the smell of the burning cigarette held carelessly in his slender fingers.

He felt a stirring in his groin as he watched the old man's arthritic fingers somehow fly nimbly over the rope and knot the fishing net securely. What the hell was wrong with him, he was getting hard watching a fucking rope be knotted to hell and back.

Shuddering as he felt a drop of warm moisture coat his suddenly tight boxers, Connor took a hesitant step forward, mouth opening on an audible moan as his right hand shoved into his baggy jeans, fingers pushing to stroke his cock.

"The fuck 're you doin' Con? We gotta' go, c'mon." Murphy's words are punctuated by a strong punch to Connor's right shoulder causing his fingers to scratch harshly across his cock.

The moan Connor releases is long and protracted as his seventeen year old cock explodes in orgasm. Shuddering, Connor turns and leans into Murphy, knowing that even if Murphy doesn't understand, he will still protect Connor. With his life if need be.

"Con, we gotta' go, Ma wants us at the pub." Murphy mutters into Connor's ear now, even as his arms wrap protectively around Connor and pull him away from the dock steadily.

Eyes still on those fingers tying knots, Connor let's himself get led away. "Here, in here and finish yourself off." Murphy says now as he pushes Connor into a tiny alcove and steps in front of him, hiding him from passersby.

"Ma's all caught up at the bar, she just wanted us to be close by is all." Connor hears Murphy's words and is grateful. His fingers drop the cigarette and he digs them under his clothing, desperate for another touch on his cock.

"Murph," He moans as he finally gets a rough palm on his cock. "Fuck, Murph." Palm jerking his cock desperately now, Connor holds his coat out of the way, even as Murphy pushes him further into the corner so he can better shield him.

"Come Con, get it done with brother." Murphy says as he tosses a quick glance at Connor over his shoulder. Their electric blue eyes lock on each other and Connor gasps as his mind fills with visions. Visions of himself having that knotted rope tied to his naked body as Murphy watches him like a hawk.

Exactly as he is now.

Eyes glued to his brother's very nearly iridescent ones, Connor's left hand jerks at his cock inside his jeans and boxers. Before he realises what is happening, Murphy turns to face him and his pale hands open Connor's clothes to his watching gaze.

Feeling a coiling heat sear down his body as Murphy's eyes track him, Connor's cock jerks and pre-come drips from him again. He knows he's going to come within a jerk or two.

Murphy's hands peel back Connor's coat and then push his jeans down so his hipbones are exposed to Murphy's hungry gaze. Connor watches Murphy watch his cock and his own eyes cloud in arousal as Murphy looks back at the fisherman and then Connor.

"He turn you on Con? The old guy?" He asks huskily as he licks his lips and bites his bottom one. His eyes are back on Connor's again.

Shaking his head Connor drops his gaze to his own cock as he again pictures those fingers tying knots. Knots he had wanted to feel pressing into his flesh, bruising him with their tightness, their intensity.

"Answer me." Murphy's voice sharpens and Connor obeys him as he obeys no other, not even their Ma.

"No, he didn't you fucker." He mutters as he jerks himself frantically. His thought of coming in a few strokes was wrong. As turned on as he is, he can't push himself over the edge again. His first orgasm hadn't left him dry. It was normal for him to be able to jerk off a few time within a very short period.

From talk at school, it was normal for most guys. But today was the exception. "So what was it then?" Murphy asked him, his gaze meeting Connor's now desperate one again. "You keep looking at him, so it was something Con."

Knowing he needed to answer Murphy or he'd pay for it, Connor closed his eyes, opening them again before Murphy could take him to task for hiding from him.

"Knots." He muttered.

Seeing Murphy's eyes track over the fisherman again and catch on the knots he was tying in the net, Connor moans as he lays himself bare for his twin in more ways than one. "Rope." He says now as his fist jerks harder, the head of his cock is an angry purple colour, pre-come is dripping down his fingers and smearing his balls.

Connor can feel his hole clenching repeatedly, looking for something to grip. It is pulsing in need.

Murphy looks back at Connor and Connor watches his eyes flick over him again. He wonders how he looks to Murphy right now, needy and desperate. Biting his lip, Murphy finally looks back into his eyes.

A drop of blood appears on his bottom lip, he's biting it so hard. Connor leans forward without thinking and licks it off Murphy's lip with another moan. This one low-pitched and wanton. He is past caring where they are, who will see them.

Jerking back, Murphy's eyes widen as he watches Connor's lips run wetly over his own lips, savouring the taste of his twin brother's blood, their blood.

Biting his lip again, deliberately now, Murphy narrows his eyes as he looks at Connor, then down again. Connor's own eyes widen and lower when he feels a pulling on his buttocks. Murphy is pulling his belt through the loops in his jeans.

Then, with a glance around, he looks at Connor and raises an eyebrow. Asking silently if Connor is sure, if he truly wants to go there in broad daylight on the dirty smelly and very homophobic docks.

With a jerky nod, Connor gives his permission. And so Murphy threads the belt around one of Connor's thighs and then begins to loop it around his hand. When it's tight, he looks back into Connor's eyes.

And he yanks hard.

Pulling the belt tight, high on Connor's thigh, jerking it harshly, spreading Connor's legs in the process and stopping his buttocks from clenching on his hole protectively and creating friction.

With a keening, broken sound, the pain takes hold of Connor deliciously and his orgasm surfaces, exploding out of his cock in one long sinuous blast, it landed squarely on Murphy's stomach, staining his sweater, making him curse.

Too happy to care, Connor keeps jerking, as even through his swearing, Murphy continues to pull on Connor's leg. Milking himself dry, a final few drops of come slide down his fingers, just as his pre-come had done.

"Fuck Con." Murphy says eventually as sounds of the dock's filter into their hearing again. Connor sees Murphy glance around to make sure they're still unobserved, then he unrolls Connor's belt from his hand and flexes it.

Connor reaches his other hand for it and clasps it tenderly. "Thank you Murph."

"Aye Con, you'd do the same." Murphy mutters and a flush crawls across his cheekbones making Connor grin.

"That I would brother mine, that I would." So saying, he moves his hand to wipe down Murphy's sweater. Murphy has other idea's however as his hand snatches Connor's before it can touch the come dripping down slowly.

He looks back at Connor with a now curious gaze as he bites and then licks his lips.

Frowning, Connor wonders what Murphy is thinking, whatever it is it means trouble.

Then Murphy takes Connor's hand and slowly brushes his fingers through his come. Then he brings Connor's come-covered fingers to his lips.

Oh.

_Oh._

Murphy wants to taste him, taste his come. Right now, outside, on the docks where anyone could see. His brother, his twin brother wants to taste his come.

Swallowing convulsively, cock hardening again for a third time since he'd jerked off in his bed this morning Connor nodded once.

Keeping eye contact, Murphy turned Connor's hand so his palm was facing Murphy and then, eyeing Connor to make sure he was watching what he was doing, Murphy opened his mouth, his tongue licked slowly and steadily from the middle of Connor's palm, all the way up his middle finger before he sucked it into his mouth.

Nipping on the pad of it, Murphy let it pop out of his mouth with an obscene squelching sound. Then he repeated his actions with every single one of Connor's fingers until his hand was clean of his come.

Wondering if he was going to come again, just from Murphy licking his come off his hand, Connor felt himself trembling. Then Murphy let his hand go making him feel bereft.

"Taste good brother." Connor's eyes fly up to Murphy again and he grins, pleased with the praise. He should have realised it wouldn't last though. "I taste better though." Murphy laughs when Connor's grin evaporates.

"Do fuckin' not." Connor exclaimed as he frowned, hard on beginning to fade in the face of his brother's sly amusement.

"Let's get the fuck outta here, before someone sees us." Murphy said instead of continuing the argument.

##########

Lying in bed that night, Connor tosses and turns as his mind returns him to the dock, to the fisherman's still nimble fingers as he'd tied knots in the fishing net.

Over the next few days, he cobbles together some rope from around their cottage and the junk shed in the tiny backyard. He ties regular knots and feels himself breathing heavier.

Knowing Murphy is watching him, perplexed but not judging doesn't stop him. As the weeks pass by, Connor cobbles together rope and cord and experiments with knots, tying his makeshift net together, to bed posts, doorknobs. And himself.

It started with tying it around his foot to anchor the rope steady. But when he'd started knotting the rope, he'd gotten so hard, he'd shot without even touching himself. Murphy had seen him do it.

A week later there is a plastic bag from a Dublin bookstore on his bed one evening when he gets to bed along with a wrinkled brown paper bag, rolled over to store whatever is inside away from prying eyes.

Stopping as he stared at them, Connor looked around for Murphy before he remembered it was his night to wash dishes at the pub. The Dublin bookstore bag told him why Murphy had skipped school today as well. The brown paper bag he had no clue about.

Opening the bookstore bag first, Connor gasps. _'The Art Of Knots'_ is a large coffee table book, he sits down and reverently turns the pages, slip knots, fishing knots, boating knots, abseiling knots, climbing knots.

As he flipped through it, toward the back though, there is more. There are pictures of people with rope on their bodies, knotted to them. On them. A woman wearing a rope bikini, a man in a roped corset.

All of them were there, photographed with step by step instructions in how to get the knot just right. Connor felt tears well in his eyes as he ran his fingers over a picture of a man wearing a belt of rope knotted together and slung low on his hips at the back of the book.

Flipping to the front he saw Murphy's scrawled writing. _'If you're gonna have a hobby, get it right'_ he wrote followed by his name and a cross with a circle around it. A hug and a kiss. Connor smiled now as he ran his fingers over Murphy's name.

Then he looked at the brown paper bag. Setting the book aside carefully, he picked up the bag and shook it. Frowning at the scratching sound, he opened it.

Leather. Oiled brown leather. Supple, smooth and silky to his touch. Strips, cords, different lengths and thicknesses. Leather to knot, to play with.

And Connor suddenly got it. He could hide this, on his person, he could tie it to his own body and walk around and no one would know what he had on underneath his clothes.

No one except Murphy.

Connor left the leather in the bag and the book on the bed. His mother never cracked a book other than the bible on Sunday's so he didn't worry about hiding it.

Showering off his day, Connor's cock reared up, crying for his attention. For the first time since he'd gotten his first erection though, Connor ignored it. He dried himself off and padded naked across the hall back to his bedroom.

Taking out the leather, he gives in as he sits on the bed and picks it up. Holding it to his nose, he inhales deeply, sniffing the scent he'd caught a whiff of when he'd opened the bag the first time.

Fingers sliding over the pieces, Connor finally selects two thin pieces of leather cord. Then he turns to the book and flips through it. Time passes as he reads the instructions and fiddles as he tries to make the knot he's decided on.

When he finally gets it right, his fingers are cramped and stiff. But his cock is stiffer.

"Need a hand?" Murphy's words are like gravel skittering up and down Connor's spine. Jerking his head up, he sees his brother standing in the doorway, leaning against the jamb with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

The smoke from it curls around his head, obscures his eyes from Connor's view. "Where's Ma?" He asks inanely.

"Passed out downstairs, I had to put her to bed on me own, you owe me Con." Murphy grumbled as he came in and stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table.

Both of them had started smoking around their mother when they'd turned fifteen, she'd yelled and smacked them both and then started nicking their smokes within days.

"Sorry, didn't hear you call Murph." Connor answers absently as he carefully puts the rest of the leather away and drops the bag on the floor beside his bed.

The knotted piece he's done though, he keeps in his lap, not noticing that the ends are damp from where they've sat in his pre-come as it's dripped down his hardened cock.

"What'd you make yourself?" Murphy asks now as he sits down on the floor and rests his back with a sigh against the side of Connor's bed. He's showered as well and dressed just in a pair of boxers.

"Nothing." Connor answers as he picks up the cord.

"Fucking bullshit Con, I can see it." Murphy says grumpily. Ma must've been in a bad way tonight.

"'S truth, I made it for you, fucking git." Connor returns as he slides to the floor and straddles Murphy's knees, he ignores his cock again in favour of looking into his brother's tired eyes.

Feeling like he's crossing a barrier into no man's land, Connor present the knotted leather cord to his brother. "Thank ye Murph, it's the best present, I'll treasure it always. I love ye." He says quietly.

Murphy's eyes widen at Connor's words. He recognised as Connor did that the declaration was not their usual brotherly declaration, it was more. Connor watched Murphy consider, acknowledge and accept his words.

"I love ye too Con, as fucked in the head as ye are with yer stupid fuckin' rope." Murphy says drily as he takes the knotted leather. "Where to you want it?" He asks simply as he sucks on the end of the leather, moaning a little as Connor's taste explodes on his tongue.

Taking the leather from his brother, Connor pushed himself back. When he raised himself up, he slid Murphy's legs up and then settled down again, this time with Murphy's legs on top of his own.

Stroking his fingers down slightly over Murphy's pale skin, Connor tickled the hairs on it and left goose bumps in his wake. When he got to Murphy's right ankle, he twisted at the hips and leaned over to tie the leather around Murphy's ankle.

Biting his lip in concentration, it takes him several moments to get it right. When he's done, the leather gleams against Murphy's pale skin. Brushing his pained fingers over it, Connor grins.

"You need one too, for your left ankle." Murphy says as he turns his ankle and looks at the leather now knotted around it from all angles.

"Aye, tomorrow night." Connor says as he turns and looks at Murphy silently. His fingers stay resting on the leather, now warm from Murphy's skin. "And aye Murph, I need a hand." Connor continues, answering Murphy's first question of the night. "I've needed it since I opened your presents." He finishes with as he spreads his knees, spreading Murphy's legs in the process.

They're both now splayed open, cocks hard and holes pulsing for each other. Murphy reaches into the bedside table without losing eyes contact with Connor and pulls out the lube. Connor takes it and squeezes some onto Murphy's fingers and then his own. Reaching forward, he puts it on the bed.

Taking advantage of his close reach, Murphy swipes his tongue across the beaded nub of his nipple making Connor moan. "Since that day Murph, I can't without you." He mutters and Murphy pulls back on a grin.

"Not like 'm goin' anywhere Con." He licks his lips and arches his neck and Connor is gone.

Muttering a cursed fuck, Connor gives in and does the one thing he's wanted to do since that day on the docks.

He kisses his brother like a lover.

Home, safety, love, arousal. Connor feels all of those things as he breathes Murphy in. His lips tingle as they rest quietly on his brother's. Neither of them move. Both of them stare at each other.

And then Murphy sighs and opens his lips to Connor. Connor's tongue delves into his brother's mouth, learning one more taste of Murphy to go with all the other's he knows, how his sweat tastes, his come, his tears, his armpits, his ass. And now his mouth.

Looking forward to learning what other tastes Murphy's mouth will give up the more they kiss, Connor's hand strokes down his brother's chest, pinches a nipple hard. That much he knew. He liked to be held, to be roped, Murphy liked to be pinched. And pinched hard.

Connor accepts Murphy's moan into his mouth with a moan of his own. Then, his hand drops down Murphy's abdomen, scratching as he went to land at his pubic hair. Dark and wiry, Connor scratches through it, fingers exploring, rubbing a little over the birthmark he knew was hidden in there, now covered by hair.

Then his fingers grasp Murphy's now leaking cock and tug. Taking Murphy's second moan into his mouth, Connor jerks a little in surprise when he feels cool, slick fingers at his hole.

Bearing down, he lets them in with little resistance. Connor returns the favour and pushes his own slicked up fingers into his brother.

Releasing a pleased moan as Murphy's fingers skate across his pleasure spot, Connor leans in further and his kiss turns wild. "Never, before Murph." He mutters as his tongue pushes into Murphy's mouth needfully.

Several sweaty, slippery, needful minutes slip past before Murphy answers him, his breath erratic as he, fingerfucks Connor and tosses his head back, pulling away from Connors now voracious mouth. It moves down his neck, biting and sucking as he goes.

"Never what Con?" He asks as he tries to catch his breath, woefully aware that Connor will only steal it again the moment he does. He decides as he raises his head and dives back into the warm haven of Connor's mouth that breathing is overrated anyway.

"Kissed anyone, only you. It's all only you." Connor mutters as he ducks his head, pulling away, hiding in embarrassment from his brother's knowing eyes.

Murphy's other hand grabs Connor's chin and pulls it up, making Connor keep eye contact. "No one Con?" He clarifies, "No guys either?" He needs to know, he'd thought Connor had had some flirtations with a couple of guys at least though they'd both always known females didn't interest them from the moment their first erections had presented.

Feeling himself flush, Connor shook his head. He was trembling as well, from want and embarrassment, but Murphy kept stopping him from ducking his head.

"Me neither." The admission is soft, whispered. But he voice admitting it is strong and sure. "You're it for me too." Murphy answers.

A smile breaks across Connor's face. A smile he doesn't have to hide the love on. And then it turns wicked and sexy. Knowing.

"Fuck then brother?" He asks as he spreads himself further and pushes down, opening himself more for Murphy's fingers.

"Yes Con." Murphy answers him simply. "But when we're alone." He says as he pushes on Connor's sweet spot and makes him squirm and pant in need.

"Aye." Connor answers in agreement. He didn't want to be worried their mother would hear them and investigate either. "Fingers now then." He demands, making Murphy laugh at him.

"Aye." He answers with a smile as he prods Connor's spot again. Leaning forward he swallows Connor's moan as he does so and then his own hips twitch as Connor does the same to him.

Connor looks down to see Murphy's fingers inside him, fucking in and out. Then his other hand grasps his cock and begins to jack him off. Long, slow strokes, deliberately taking his time.

Mimicking his movement, Connor feels for and prods Murphy's own sweet spot when he finds it and grins as Murphy bites down on his shoulder in retaliation. "Fuck, Murph, fucking vampire." He says as he feels Murphy sucking on his skin.

"Hmm, mine." Murphy says as he pulls back and grins drunkenly at Connor making him shake his head. "Gonna make stuff for yourself to wear Con?" He asks as he arches his back, pushing himself into Connor's touch.

"Yes." Connor answers as he comes at the thought of wearing knotted leather under his clothes, on his skin where no one but his Murphy knew it was there.

He jerks hard and fast and Murphy follows him into orgasm.

They lean on each other while they calm down and then pull away and clean up.

When Murphy stands and stretches before pulling his boxers on again, Connor looks over. "She drunk enough not to come up here in the morning?" He asked of their mother.

"Not sure, better not risk it." Murphy says. He looks put out and that settles Connor. Neither of them mention their declarations of love. What they'd just done.

Connor gets in bed and Murphy leaves the room, he's back before Connor can take him to task for leaving the overhead light on with a small wad of cash. "Tips." He says as he slides to his knees and takes up the board along the bottom of the bookcase. He takes out the tin and shoves the cash in.

They count it every month. They have enough to apply for their passports when they're eighteen, now they're saving for plane tickets. Standing, Murphy sits on the edge of Connor's bed now. "I picked up passport applications today when I was in Dublin." He says. "The embassy said they'd be okay to lodge in a few months when we go after our birthday."

"Fantastic." Connor answers. "No we just have to find our fuckin' birth certificates." Murphy nods and stands again.

They look at each other and then both nod and Murphy switches off the overhead light and closes the door behind him.

They'd moved to separate rooms when their mother had moved downstairs, taking the dining room as her bedroom so she didn't have to walk up the stairs when she was drunk.

Talking about it, they'd decided it was best, they didn't trust themselves to not give something away otherwise.

Rolling over, Connor closes his eyes and falls asleep dreaming of the knots he was going to tie in the leather tomorrow.

He wanted a collar for his neck.

##########

Murphy MacManus listens with a half-smile as David Della Rocco espouses about the whorehouse he'd visited with his mob buddies the night before.

"Nah, not me thing Rocco, 'm a good Catholic boy, yer fuckin' know that." He says as Rocco accuses him of being unhealthy by not going to the whorehouse to get himself fucked.

"Unnatural Murphy, you and Connor both." Rocco says with a mile wide smile making Murphy shake his head.

"Just fuckin' jealous 'cause we don't gotta pay for pussy." He says with a duck of his head as Rocco swipes at him. Everyone laughs and Murphy settles back a little as he feels Connor come up behind him and hand him a pint.

They talk and laugh the night away and then walk home to their apartment together. Murphy humming softly under his breath. "What've you got tonight then?" He asks Connor as they take the stairs two at a time together.

"Guess you'll have to try to find out." Connor answers him as he unlocks their door.

Making sure he closes and locks it securely behind him, Murphy hangs up his rosary and then his jacket as he watches his brother do the same. His eyes narrow.

Then he pounces, pushing his brother to the couch as he falls on it with him. They wrestle as Connor protests and swears at him. Their long legs tangle as Murphy's fingers slide all over Connor's body making him moan and squirm.

He'd been late precisely for this reason. The reason that Murphy just discovered as his fingers skated up Connor's torso. "Nice." He says as he moves and pulls Connor's long-sleeved shirt up and over his head leaving him bare to the waist.

Connor had knotted himself into a corset, black corded ribbon, knots down each side of his body as the cord was braided into a soft, series of triangular shapes. Murphy had no fucking idea how he did it.

But he did. Every now and then, he'd say he was going to be late to the pub and Murphy would know he needed to put something on himself, wear it and have Murphy fuck him in it later on.

Mostly though, Connor wore knotted leather around his ankles, wrists, waist and neck. Sometimes he'd wind it around his arms or up his legs and Murphy would watch him do it and love the visual even as he didn't understand the need or the reasoning behind it.

He didn't need to. He loved Connor and it was part of him. That was enough.

Murphy's fingers ghosted over the corset, fingers digging through the braiding to find the warm skin underneath. He moaned into Connor's mouth now as Connor squirmed around underneath him.

Fingers unbuckling his belt, Murphy pushed his jeans down and off even as he toed off his boots. He'd foregone underwear when Connor had said he'd be late to the pub.

His fingers begin to unwrap the rest of Connor, slow and steady, they stutter when they feel more knots under the jeans. Pulling back, Murphy tugs them down and off. Connor had knotted leather around his cock and balls, trussed himself up tightly.

His cockhead was purple and weeping pre-come that Murphy just wanted to lick away until Connor gave in and came without his cock being released.

Stroking his brother's body lightly, Murphy murmured sweet nothings to him as he finished removing Connor's clothes. Letting him sprawl over their old couch, Murphy just stares. Connor had roped a leg as well, but only one for some reason.

When he saw the inside of Connor's leg though he understood, the knots going all the way from ankle to groin would have rubbed against other knots if both legs had been roped.

Hooking a finger under a piece of rope high on Connor's thigh, Murphy tugged, making Connor's thigh lift and spread. He watched Connor's hole open in anticipation and he smiled as his other hand slid between the cushions getting the lube they kept there.

"Gonna fuck you all tied up Con, one of these days I'm gonna have you so tied up you can't fucking move and I'll spread you open and fuck you with my tongue, then my fingers and then my cock and you'll come each fucking time, you'll be raw inside and out when I'm finished with you and you'll still be begging for me brother."

Murphy speaks as he pushes three fingers into Connor, part of Connor's regimen was to prep himself for Murphy's cock on the nights he did this. He watched Connor writhe on his fingers, his trussed up cock getting darker and darker.

Connor had tied it to the rope he had angled around his hips, so his cock and balls didn't move. "Bet you've been hard the whole fuckin' time tonight ever since you tied yourself up, and walked down to the bar, surprised you didn't come in your jeans Con." Murphy said to him now, watching the pleasured flush slide across his brother's face.

"Came before I left." Connor muttered as his back arched. Murphy watched the beauty that was his brother and lover reach for him, need him, his touch, his love, the blind pleasure that only he could and had ever given Connor.

Laughing lightly, Murphy shook his head. "Of course you did." Pulling his fingers out, he pushed them into Connor's mouth making him clean them off as he pushed his cock into his hole.

Connor still felt as tight as he had the first time Murphy had fucked him, it had been in a motel room in Dublin the week after they'd turned eighteen. They'd taken some of their hoarded cash and skipped school on the Friday to go to Dublin and apply for their passports.

They'd stayed the weekend and returned home on Sunday. On Friday night, Murphy had fucked Connor into oblivion.

Saturday night had been Connor's turn. Murphy swore to this day that he'd seen stars when Con had entered him for the first time. They had been brutal with each other, needing that physical connection they'd been denying for too long.

Their Ma had thought they'd had a fight from the way they were walking when they'd gotten to the pub on Sunday evening. Neither had enlightened her.

"You're clean inside too, aren't you?" Murphy asked Connor now.

"Yes Murphy." Connor answered readily. Both of them took each other so often, that it was something they did as a matter of course these days.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's heat, even after all this time, Murphy nodded. "Me too Con." He answered making Connor smile in pleasure. "Want you in me tonight too, still in your rope and shit." He says and Connor's smile widens as he nods too.

One knee on the couch, the other foot on the floor for purchase, Murphy pushed into Connor and then pulled out all the way. He watched as Connor's hole pulsed and searched for his cock. "Maybe we should be looking at plugging you." He murmured as his fingers ghosted over Connor's rim, feeling it's grasping heat reach for him.

Unable to help himself, Murphy pushed back inside his brother's welcoming body and began to thrust. He loved the feel of the rope against his side as Connor pulled his leg up and wound it around Murphy's waist.

And the cord on his abdomen felt heavenly as well. So soft, unlike the rest of Connor. And the way he'd braided it, it kissed his nipples when he thrust down and pulled Connor to him. And when Connor stretched up and away, preening for his lover knowing Murphy was watching, his nipples appeared and poked impudently at Murphy.

"Fuckin' tease." Murphy growled making Connor laugh and clench down on his cock. "Fuck." Murphy just swore now, for the sake of expressing himself as he felt his eyes almost cross in pleasure.

Connor holding him tight from the inside was his favourite thing in the world.

Feeling his balls draw up, Murphy's hand took hold of Connor's imprisoned cock and squeezed relentlessly. He came as Connor's ass muscles began to flutter tightly on his cock in orgasm.

Emptying himself into Connor, Murphy slumped forward, his head resting under Connor's chin as their heartbeats settled together.

Sitting up some time later, Murphy feels for the knot to untie Connor's now soft and flaccid cock. But he can't find it. Frowning, Murphy pulls himself out of Connor and looks down.

"Where's the release knot Con?" He asked abruptly as he looked up at his brother.

"Didn't put one in this time Murph. Wanted it to stay awhile." Connor answered as he closed his eyes and turned away.

"Con, you know how dangerous that is, remember what that doctor said years ago?" Murphy is worried now, he stands and moves to the kitchen. Coming back with a butcher's knife he slides the blunt end under the rope at Connor's groin and begins to saw it off.

When it breaks several moments later, Murphy breathes a sigh of relief though Connor pouts at him, fucking pouts. Jesus, Mary and Joseph.

"You do it again Con and I won't be so fuckin' gentle, ye fuckin' stupid git." Murphy swears at Connor, his genuine concern giving away to anger. He looks at the welts and bruises on his brother's skin and shakes his head, all arousal fleeing under the weight of his worry.

Turning his back, Murphy heads to the shower and washes himself off, suddenly feeling dirty. He sleeps on his own mattress that night, when he'd normally sleep on Connor's.

Though when Connor crawls into bed with him around dawn, Murphy simply tugs him closer.

##########

Murphy's worry deepens as time passes. More and more, Connor doesn't add in a release knot. Murphy takes to carrying a sharp switch blade with him at all times on the off chance it's needed. And he's had to use it more than once.

As winter leaves Boston, Murphy is listening to Rocco espouse again about the whorehouse he frequented. And idea comes to Murphy and he pays closer attention to Rocco's ramblings.

A couple of weeks later, he walks down a quiet suburban street and knocks on a bright green door. After minutes pass, a dishevelled man opens it.

"Whatever the fuck you're selling, I'm not buying." He says. When he gets a look at Murphy he continues. "We're not open until six man."

Shaking his head, Murphy slams his steel cap boot into the doorway. "I'd be speaking to the Madam of the house, I've a question that I'll pay for an answer for, no other business." He says in a soft tone.

The man sizes him up, running the door for the house when it was open he knew people. This man meant what he said. "What question?" He asked as he stopped trying to close the door.

"That I'll be askin' meself." Murphy said to the man.

Shrugging, he opened the door. "Wait here in the hall." He ordered as he turned and walked upstairs.

Curling his lip, Murphy shakes his head, but obeys. He doesn't glance around, not curious about what a brothel looks like in the least.

The woman who comes downstairs is not what he expected, but what he expected was a women in a house that was open for business. Not the ordinary woman looking at him with a raised eyebrow as she waited for him to speak.

"I'd be askin' a question of you Ma'am." He said politely.

Her second eyebrow raises at his polite tone. Then she looks him up and down. Good coat and sunglasses, old but still serviceable boots, cheap, baggy jeans and a long-sleeved black t-shirt. Murphy looked exactly what he was. A blue-collar worker.

"Question then." She said as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"I'm wondering if you know of anyone who would be doin' this professionally then?" He asks as he pulls his hand out of his pocket holding some polaroid's.

The woman tilts her head and Murphy steps forward, though not too close. He's fully aware that the man was a bouncer and standing at the top of the stairs watching.

Not letting go of the photos, Murphy tilts them for the woman to see them clearly. "Light." She says suddenly.

Before Murphy can move, the man has flicked on the light switch at the top of the stairs.

"Impressive." The woman mutters as her eyes move from one picture to the next. "Whoever did this isn't a professional?" Her voice is skeptical.

"No Ma'am, he does it to himself, but I think he needs to have someone do it to him now." He flushes as he answers. This is the absolute first time in his life that he's spoken about he and Connor as lovers with anyone, never mind a stranger.

"Logical step." She surprises Murphy with her answer.

"Really?" He asks in a hopeful tone.

"It's not something I'm into or that my house performs, but I'd imagine so. It's that way with other preferences." She is matter of fact in her responses making Murphy feel more comfortable.

"Are you wanting a man or a woman then?"

Murphy frowned, he hadn't even considered that thought. Neither he nor Connor had ever touched a female in a sexual way. He didn't see any reason to change that streak now. "A man." He finally answers.

"Good choice. I'm going to give you his number. Tell him I gave it to you, my name is Stella. And show him the photos so he knows what he's dealing with. And don't call him before four in the afternoon if you want an answer." The woman moves to the hall table and takes up the pad and pen there.

She writes down a name and a number and tears the paper off. Looking at the photos still clutched in Murphy's hands she smiles. "Gideon will like him."

Blinking, Murphy answers before he realises he's even spoken. "Connor is mine."

"Of course he is and you love him or you wouldn't be doing this. But, Gideon will still like him." She jerks her head at the door and the man is suddenly back and opening it for Murphy to step through.

##########

A week later, Murphy is sitting in a coffee shop uptown and feeling very out-of-place. He and Connor usually don't stray far from their neighbourhood unless it's to a gallery or museum. Despite the airy feel to the coffee shop, Murphy felt like a bull in a china shop.

A tall, broad-shouldered man suddenly slid into the seat across from him, their knees bumped together as he did so. "Shit, sorry." Murphy says as he pulls his knees back, trying to get them out of the mans way.

"It's fine. I'm Gideon." He says without offering a hand.

"MacManus, Murphy MacManus." Murphy answers as he takes the hint and doesn't offer a hand in return.

The waitress takes his order and Murphy shakes his head on a refill. Gideon looks at him. "Stella rang me, told me you'd be calling. I'm not really interested in taking on any new clients, but she told me you'd have some photo's I'd like to see and that I'd change my mind."

Blinking, Murphy dug them out of his breast pocket and then after making sure no one would see them, he laid them out one at a time on the table. When Gideon reached for one he shook his head.

"Possessive." Gideon said to him with a half-smile on his face. Obeying Murphy's directive though, he leaned in and rested his elbows on the small round table, but didn't touch them. He tilted his head looking at each one from different angles.

Eventually he nods and Murphy gather's them up and puts them back in his pocket. "Damn you Stella." Murphy heard him mutter softly.

"Okay, what is it you're after?" He questioned after several minutes of silent sipping of coffee.

"Connor has been tying himself up like that since we, he was seventeen. I think he's at the stage where he needs someone to do it for him." Murphy doesn't say why, but he gets the feeling Gideon won't let him get away without telling him why.

He doesn't ask immediately though. "You've got a long relationship then if you've known about him doing this since he was seventeen. You've been together all this time?" He asks curiously.

"We have, we belong to each other." Murphy says no more. Stella didn't know anything other than he and Connor being lovers. But Gideon would need to know more, that much he knew.

Though he was woefully aware he was pissing in the wind with anything else.

"Do you know how he got interested in Shibari?" Gideon asked him now.

"Shibari?" Murphy looked at him. "It has a name?" Gideon nodded and Murphy shook his head in amazement. "Yeah, I was there when he discovered it. An old man tying fishing knots on the docks." He says no more, doesn't expand on the rest of what had happened that day. How he'd tasted his brother's come for the first time right there on the docks.

"Why do you think he needs more now?"

"Because he's stopped tying in release knots." Murphy feels like a traitor telling a stranger Connor's deepest secret. Neither of them have ever felt the need to discuss what they were to each other with anyone.

And Murphy doesn't now, but he knows that what Connor does to himself feeds a part of him that he, his brother and lover can't. And he'll be damned if Connor hurts himself because he needs to feed a different way now.

"I'm not cheap." Gideon says now and Murphy bristled.

"I've money, might not look it, but I've money." He said as he frowned over at Gideon making the man smile.

"Your man'll be free on one condition."

"What might that be?" Murphy asks warily.

"Oh that's simple, I want you there too."

"I'm not into the rope, never have been." Gideon frowns now and his eyes flick to the pocket hiding the pictures he'd looked at before.

"You didn't do those knots?" He questioned sharply.

"No, Con, Connor did it to himself." Murphy answers as he realises that Gideon thought that he'd knotted Connor and that Connor had just gotten bored with him. "I'm all thumbs, he tried ta' teach me, but he couldn't and what I did learn was basic, no art to it. He gave up after a couple of years and just started tyin' himself." He finished slowly as Gideon gestured impatiently now for the pictures again.

Murphy hesitated, knowing that this time Gideon would touch them, paw at them. Telling himself that soon Gideon would be touching the actual person in the pictures, Murphy handed them over.

Gideon did indeed paw at them, but in a very restrained way. He looked at each one closely, for several minutes at a time. When he stacked them and handed them back he shook his head. "He could do it professionally." He said softly to Murphy.

"He doesn't want to, it's for himself that he does it, has a need for it."

"So how to you figure in then?" Gideon asked him.

"I…appreciate his efforts." Murphy answered after a pause to figure out the right word. "And I wear what he makes me."

When Gideon frowned at him, Murphy pushed up his sleeve and showed him the knotted leather tied several times around his wrist. He inhales sharply when Gideon's fingers touch his skin softly as they finger the bracelet carefully, smoothing over the knots, along the cord.

When Gideon looks back up at Murphy his eyes are dark with arousal. "Would he make some for me?" He asked as he glanced down again at the cord on Murphy's suddenly hot skin. His fingers trace over it again and then continue up Murphy's cross tattooed on his forearm. "Offer still stands, free if you're there too."

"You're not fuckin' tyin' me up." Murphy grumbles as he stands and takes out his wallet. Gideon stands and tosses down some bills.

"My shout, you came across town for me, it's the least I could do Murphy MacManus." He says as he turns and walks out of the coffee shop. "Which stop are you getting on the subway at?" He asks as Murphy follows him out.

When Murphy answers him, he begins to walk slowly in that direction. "I'm happy to have the two of you come to my apartment, it's a little back that way." He said with a gesture to a high-rise a couple of blocks back past the coffee shop.

"Why did you change your mind? What is in the photographs?" Murphy asks, knowing there is something in them that he's missing for Gideon to take Connor on free of charge as a client.

"The knots are intricate Murphy, very intricate. They're unique."

"I know, I bought him a book on knots, even body knots when we were seventeen." He says but Gideon shakes his head.

"No, you don't get it, when I say unique, I mean unique. I know knots, Connor has created his own knot, unique to him. I've never seen it anywhere else in my life and I've been in this business for longer than I care to admit. Before that I still knew knots from when I crewed on boats."

Murphy stopped. "Con, he made up his own fuckin' knot?" Gideon nodded. "I'll be fucked." Murphy muttered.

"Yes you will." Gideon answers him with a suddenly wicked grin.

Murphy looked up at Gideon, he was a few inches taller than he and Con, maybe six feet three or so. He had broad shoulders, and slim hips and his jeans hugged his body, cupped his sex and clung to his legs, unlike his own baggy ones.

And his eyes were the most iridescent, glimmering shade of emerald-green that Murphy had ever seen. His dark hair hung forward, slashing across his high cheekbones and curling down nearly to the corner of his mouth as he smiled down at Murphy.

"Why your place? I mean, we can get a hotel or whatever." Murphy asked. He watched as Gideon shrugged.

"Not a big deal, I've got a room set up, given what your Connor does, he'll appreciate it and get a lot out of it. You can see it now actually if you like, make a decision?" Gideon asks Murphy as he stops in the street to wait for his answer.

Murphy thinks about it and then nods. They begin to walk back up the street, passing the coffee shop without comment. When they get to the apartment building, Gideon nods at the doorman and he nods back and opens the door.

"Roping people pays well then?" Murphy asks curiously as they get in the working lift to zip up. Gideon pushed the button marked P for penthouse he guessed.

"Yes, but I inherited this from my grandparents." Gideon answers as he glances at Murphy. "You're a comfortable person to be around Murphy MacManus, I've never told another client that."

Grinning lightening fast, Murphy watches Gideon's eyes glaze over a bit. "I'm not your client Gid, so you're still safe with me." He thickens his brogue as he speaks and Gideon shakes his head at the elevator doors slide open.

Taking out a key, he opens one of the two doors and pushes it open before gesturing for Murphy to enter first. Murphy steps inside.

"Wow." He says reverently. The place was gorgeous. "Want me to take me boots off then?" He asked before he stepped forward any further.

"No. Follow me." Gideon orders as he sets off down the hall.

Stepping after him, Murphy looks at the open plan living area off to one side. It was huge, his and Con's apartment could fit in one corner of this place.

He follows Gideon down to the end where he uses another key to open a door to a darkened room. He flicks on a light and steps inside. Murphy swallows and follows after him.

Gideon switches on a light as Murphy steps inside the room. It's a soft warm light from an overhead fixture. An imitation old-fashioned iron candelabra.

It shimmers over the room, causes light refractions in the odd crystal Murphy can see scattered around. The floors are bare, unpolished wood, worn and scraped up a little from things being moved over the years.

Implements line the walls, odd-shaped furniture littered the room. Benches with weird inclines, a fucked up cross and hooks. Hooks were everywhere, in the walls, in the ceiling, and even in the floor Murphy realises as he looked around.

"Feel like fuckin' Alice." He muttered making Gideon laugh.

"Does that make me the Mad Hatter then?" He asked with another laugh.

"Shut the fuck up." Murphy says as he walks over and fingers a hook set into the wall a few inches above his head. A piece of black rope dangled from it negligently.

"Hooks are for rope then?" He questioned as he looked back over his shoulder at Gideon who nodded.

"Yes Murphy, and here is what I use." Gideon stepped over to a cabinet against the far wall. He opened it and Murphy nearly swallowed his tongue. "Dammit, not this one, I keep forgetting I rearranged stuff." Gideon said.

"Canes? You cane people?" Murphy's voice is shocked and Gideon stops and looks at him in silence.

"I'm a Dom Murphy, I do a lot of things." He frowns as Murphy frowns.

"Did Stella not tell you?" He cursed when Murphy shook his head.

"Okay, then you know what I mean by Dom?" Murphy nodded, he did know that much, but not much more.

"So you dominate people, not just tie them up then?" He's curious now as he walks over and slides a long pale finger over one of the thicker canes. "Do you never let yourself be caned and shit then?" He asks now as he looks over at Gideon with a grin.

Gideon stares at him for a few seconds. "For a special someone, I would indeed yes Murphy. But it has been a long time since there was someone special in my life." He answers honestly again, making Murphy laugh lightly as he curses his own honesty.

"Gideon, my brother and I don't share ourselves with anyone, we're been only with each other, you'll be a first for both of us in whatever, however way we end up together, if we do. I've not told Con about you, I wanted to bring him to you and let him decide, maybe talk about it with you." He said, slow and careful with his words. Making sure Gideon understood the import of what he himself was revealing.

"You and…" He watches as Gideon trails off and closes his mouth and his cabinet. He turns away and then back again as he looks at Murphy. Stepping back blindly, Gideon bumps into another cabinet and leans back against it, resting his wide palms on the top of it where it was level with his hips.

"Brothers and lovers?" He asks finally, his voice a little husky.

"Aye." Murphy answers, his own voice a little husky with nerves.

"Okay then. Okay." Running his hands through his hair now, Gideon steps forward. "We need to talk about limits, between you two, you and I. Connor and myself when I meet him, if he says yes."

"When do you want me to bring him here then?" Murphy asks as he takes a last look around and then moves toward the door.

Stepping out after him, Gideon locks it again and moves back down to the living area. He walks into the kitchen and takes out a jug of water. When Murphy nods, he pours two glasses and then leans against the kitchen counter as Murphy sits at the breakfast bar.

"When can you come back? I can work around you for the first meeting, if it works out, we can set up a schedule around my other clients." Gideon is matter-of-fact.

"We can come on Sunday after mass, be here around eleven?" Murphy figures travel time uptown in his head. "Subway would be on time on a Sunday in your area of town then?" He nodded when Gideon did. "Okay then, that okay?"

"That will be fine Murphy, just fine." Murphy stood and finished his water. Gideon took the glass and put it in the sink with his own. Then he walked Murphy to his door. Murphy looked up at him in the doorway, then quick as a snake, he brushed a kiss over Gideon's sharp cheekbone and walked to the still open lift. Gideon closed the door several minutes after the elevator doors shut off his view of the lovely Murphy MacManus.

There were two of them, he was doomed.

##########

Murphy shouts Connor to breakfast at the coffee shop he'd met Gideon at the week before. They're about halfway through when the man himself comes in. He stops and stares at Murphy for a second. Swallowing, Murphy grinned and stood.

"Gideon, I didn't expect to see you before eleven." He said with a grin. He shoved Connor, "Con, this is Gideon, we're to his place after breakfast." Connor stood and his hand reached for Gideon's before Murphy thought to speak.

But Gideon surprised Murphy and shook Connor's hand. "That's okay Murphy, I was only after a muffin anyway."

"No, you'll join us." Connor said, "Any friend of Murph's." He took a chair from a neighboring table and Gideon sank down into it.

He ordered a coffee and his muffin as he watched Murphy and Connor get back to eating. There were two of them, but though they dressed identically, they couldn't be more physically different. Long and lean yes, leggy yes. But that was it. One had pale skin, one had olive skin. One had dark hair, the other was a chestnut brown with what Gideon suspected would be strong red tints in the sunlight. One was clean-shaved, the other had a scruffy goatee.

Both were inked though.

Gideon could see Connor was wearing leather and knots. His pulse began to speed up. A collar of them, wristbands and probably more. He ate his muffin while the brother's argued and swore at each other. Every word though felt like a declaration of love.

Gideon envied them heartily.

When they've all finished, Murphy pays and Gideon walks out of the coffee shop with the MacManus brother's following. They continue to argue all the way to his apartment and into the lift. When it opens at his floor and Gideon unlocks his door, he is gratified to hear the argument stop as Connor sees his home for the first time.

"Nice view Gideon, what is it you do for a living then?" He asked casually as he toed off his boots without asking. Gideon watched Murphy and he nodded down the hall.

Getting the message, Gideon walked down the hallway. "I'll show you." He says as he unlocks his playroom door. Stepping inside, he switches on all the lights this time. The place lights up softly.

Stepping inside, Connor gasped as he saw it and Murphy stood in the doorway as he looked around again. "You never did show me what the fuck you use on all yer fuckin' hooks Gid." He says, shortening Gideon's name as no one other than his mother has done.

Seeing Connor look around at Murphy as he says Gideon's shortened name, Gideon see's Connor turn his face to him sharply. His eyes narrow.

"I'm a Dom Connor, your Murphy hired me to see to you." He doesn't mention that while he was hired, he was working for free. He wanted to see how Connor took it.

"I don't need seeing to, Murph, the fuck have you done? Fuckin' crazy." Connor says as he turns to the door that Murphy now blocked.

"No Con, you need this, don't think I don't see that. No safety releases? Fuckin' crazy, you could hurt yourself, worse even. You need Gid so you shut the fuck up and do what he says, for however long he fuckin' says." Murphy orders him as he steps in and closes the door behind himself.

"Strip. Both of you." Gideon orders before Connor can say anything else. Gideon watches him turn and open his mouth only to jerk around in shock when Murphy agrees and begins to do so.

"Murph?" He questioned in shock as Murphy stripped.

"Gideon asked me to be here, you'd better be fuckin' strippin' too Gid." Murphy says darkly as he stands, pale and flaccid, his eyes darting between Gideon and Connor, both still fully dressed.

"I am, but your brother first." Gideon watches as Connor takes a breath and pushes his questions down. Then he hung his head.

"I can't." He says softly. Murphy walks over to him.

"You can Con, Gideon knows about it, it's why I picked him, he' does it too. I showed him the pictures, he's impressed." Murphy soothes the uncertainty in Connor. "Let someone else see how beautiful you are Con." Murphy finishes and steps back.

Letting Connor make the decision on his own. Looking at Murphy and then Gideon, Connor nods and begins to peel off his clothes.

Gideon feels his cock stir and notes that Murphy's is already hard.

When Connor's beauty is revealed, Gideon gasps.

Connor was covered in leather and knots. He had looped leather down each leg all the way to his ankles. Knots ran up the inside of one thigh and the outside of the other. Uneven but it allowed Connor to walk around easier.

Knotted leather ran from his wrists up to his shoulders, cords ran from shoulder to shoulder holding everything in place.

And cords ran across his pectoral muscles too, framing his pebbled nipples that Gideon wanted to whip mercilessly. And Connor's torso was roped as well, it looped over his back and stomach several times, knots ran up Connor's flanks and around his hips.

"You're a work of art Connor, art." Gideon whispered as he saw what Murphy meant finally. This was need, bare, open and raw. The best kind of need. It had no artifice.

Stepping around Connor, Gideon looks at each knot. He's never seen anything like them. "Incredible, you've truly made your own knots. I hope you'll teach me how and let me use them on my other clients."

Gideon stroked his fingers over Connor's leather and looked over at Murphy. "So you get to unwrap him then?" Murphy nodded as he swallowed.

He'd been uncertain about this, about being here, about bringing Con. Murphy had nearly cancelled this arrangement several times since he'd spoken to Gideon, but now he was glad he hadn't.

Because Gideon touching and appreciating Connor's rope and knots? That was something he could never do.

Connor was swelling with pride and soaking up the attention. Murphy was glad. And watching Gideon touch Connor was such a turn on that it shocked Murphy.

"No, before we do anything, we need to set limits. What you want and don't want, for all three of us." Gideon stepped back, and began to strip. "Who is going first?" He questioned as he folded his shirt and put it on a bench.

"No limits for me, whatever Con is comfortable with I'm okay. This is for you Con, you do what you need to." Murphy hooked an arm around Connor and kissed him deeply.

"Sorry Murphy but you need to set them or we don't go ahead." Gideon is firm. He needs to be or these two men are going to tear his heart from his chest and leave it still beating on his floor.

"I have one, I don't fuck, no anal, giving or receiving with clients and while I'll give a blow job, I don't take them. Finger fucking is fine, rimming is fine. But not the other two.

"No kissing." Connor said. "I mean you and I." He looked over at Gideon and he nodded.

"More than acceptable." Raising an eyebrow at Murphy as he looked at them mutinously.

Murphy knew he was being pigheaded. But truthfully he didn't have any limits. Not where Connor was concerned. Because he'd been irritated by Gideon's bossy demand though, he tried to think of something that would irritate the shit out of him.

Looking around the room, his eyes light on the cabinet Gideon had opened by mistake. Staring him straight tin the eyes now, Murphy grinned in a very unholy way. "No marks, on either of us." He said deliberately.

He knew he'd won a point when Gideon's eyes narrowed at him. But he nodded.

"Where do you want me then Gid?" He asked cheekily as he looked around the room.

Gesturing to a straight, ladder-backed chair, Gideon spoke. "Bring that over here." When Murphy sauntered after it and brought it back, Gideon shook his head.

Reminding himself that it was Connor he was servicing, he shrugged of Murphy's deliberate insouciance.

Settling himself down, Murphy leaned back in the chair. He'd set it a little distance away, close enough he could still see and be seen because he knew Connor would need to see him.

But, he was still a part of everything and that was unexpected. He'd expected to wait in the other room, or perhaps down at the coffee shop. He hadn't expected to get naked and be sitting several feet away.

"I'm going to undo all of these Connor and then I'm going to dress you in something else." Gideon says now, his voice calm and even.

Murphy watched Connor nod and drop his head a little. "What you've done here is incredible. You're truly an artist. You could make your living this way you know." Gideon says, almost reverently now as he slowly begins to remove Connor's leather from his body.

Watching, Murphy was enthralled. Connor was being bared to him as he rarely was these days. Once, it had been normal, Connor would maybe wear a wrist band. Slowly, over the past decade however, he'd begun to almost cover himself in leather and knots.

To the point that he always had something on him. As his need increased, so had the amount of leather and knots that he wore. To the point Murphy didn't know what to do. Until now.

The peace on his brother's face tells Murphy everything he needs to know. He is doing the right thing. Connor needs to have someone else do this, decide on what he will be dressed in and then put him into it.

Staying still, Murphy ignores his own hard on as he watches his brother get handled. Connor is hard as well and Gideon is showing interest, though he's not hard.

The man had a pure body. No tattoo's whatsoever. His skin wasn't rough and callused or scarred as his and Con's was either. He took care of himself, good care of himself.

"The man is pretty eh brother?" Murphy's French rolled off his tongue easy and Connor agreed, also in French.

"Thank you both for the lovely compliment." Gideon answers them both, also in French as he continues to bare Connor's skin.

"You speak French then?" Connor asks with a smile. "Any other languages?" He looks over at Murphy and Murphy grins back.

"A couple." Gideon answers as he kneels and begins to unknot the leather around Connor's hips and legs.

He looks up at Connor, his dark skin mottled a blushing red. His cock is beginning to drip a little too. "May I taste you Connor?" Gideon asks as he looks up at the blue eyes watching him carefully. "Will that be okay with you both?" Connor nods.

"It's not a limit Gid, do what you want." Murphy's tone is light, but Gideon can hear the rawness of it. Glancing over, he can see Murphy fisting his own cock, he was aroused with watching.

Smiling in an unholy way himself now, Gideon raises an eyebrow at Murphy. "What if I ruin him for receiving a blow job from you Murphy? I've been told my mouth is like heaven and hell combined." He says as he brushes a kiss over Connor's inner thigh, followed by a teasing lick.

"Then you'd better blow me too so we're on the same page." Murphy answers quickly.

Shaking his head, Gideon opens his mouth on Connor's cock and swallows him down to the root. Sucking for a few seconds, he then pulls back and swishes his tongue around the head before he spears it into Connor's slit and digs out what pre-come he can.

It explodes on his tongue and he moans around Connor's cock before he pulls off. Another is waiting for him when he does so.

Nearly identical, just a little paler in colour. Gideon opens his mouth again and treats Murphy to the same suck and lick that he'd given Connor. He can see their body's lean toward each other and hears a moan from one of them.

Looking up as he pulls off Murphy's cock, he sees them kissing each other voraciously. Shaking his head at his disappointment that he can't kiss them even though it wouldn't have been something he do normally, Gideon suddenly feels left out.

Murphy as if sensing this, reached for Gideon, he dragged him forward by his hair, pulling him in and up. Gideon went willingly. When he was standing, Murphy turned to him, pulling Connor in too.

"Con, he has such a pretty mouth, don't you think you should kiss him?" He looks at Gideon and then, cocking an eyebrow, he looks back at Connor carefully.

Murphy knew Connor loved to kiss, he knew that he needed to show he was okay with Connor kissing Gideon and then Connor would be okay to let go of his limit on the kissing.

"Murph? You sure?" Connor asked quietly even as his lips parted invitingly.

"'M Sure Con, I know you want to kiss him and I want to watch him take you apart, you need it brother." Connors eyes flashed as he realised Murphy had called him brother.

Not the first time since meeting Gideon, but the first time he realised it. Murphy soothed that as well. "Shh, it's okay Con, he knows, he's okay with it, aren't you Gid?"

Watching Murphy sooth Connor sexually was the most erotic thing Gideon had seen. He comes back to himself with his balls aching and his hole clenching, needing to be filled by one of these men.

"Yes," He stopped and cleared his throat loudly to find his voice again. "Yes, Murphy told me Connor and yes, I'm okay with it. You are what you are to each other, I have no right to judge that." He finishes as he leans forward and down. "I would dearly love to kiss you Connor, more, I'd love to kiss you both together." He says as he turns his attention to Murphy now.

"First kiss together? I like that." Connor says quietly as he hooks his arms around both men and draws them up against his chest. He moans when his cock comes into contact with another.

Then his world turns white. Lips, teeth and tongues, entwining and biting with his own.

Murphy nips at Gideon's lush mouth, he'd been wanting a taste of it ever since he'd made the arrangements for today. He'd confess himself disappointed when Connor had said no kissing.

Now though, Murphy found himself grinning against the two mouths he was trying to eat. Now, he was kissing both of them. Hard and messy and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Gideon moaned now as he felt both mouths begin to take him apart. They were expert, they had inherent knowledge of each other, but they were not making him feel left out.

They were kissing each other and him with equal fervor.

Murphy stepped back and knelt, mouth opening on Connor's cock as his other hand went to Gideon's. He remembered Gideon's hard limit of not receiving oral sex. And while he wanted to, he wasn't going to push that limit yet.

When he feels a larger hand than his brother's on the back of his head, pulling him off, he moans a protest but obeys. Standing, he licks his lips as Gideon shakes his head at him.

"Derailing Murphy MacManus. You're derailing everything I'd normally do."

Laughing Connor answered, "But, isn't it better this way Gid?" He called Gideon by the nickname Murphy had already started using. "I mean, 'tis certain I am that we'd not be your normal clients." He grinned and Gideon felt his heart turn over in his chest.

"No Connor, no you're not. But still, Murphy says you need something in particular that he can't give you. So I'd better do that hadn't I?" Gideon found himself almost mimicking Connor and Murphy's speech cadence.

"Aye Gid, you should. 'M sorry for derailing your plans, I'll be sitting down now." Murphy nodded and bussed a kiss over Connor's lips, then Gideon's surprising the hell out of him before he moved back to the chair and sat down, legs sprawled open, hard cock rearing up and his eyes on both men.

Gideon turned Connor so he was facing Murphy, his back to the bench Gideon was going to use.

Then he walked to the cabinet he'd moved his ropes to a week ago. Opening it he, he looked at the colours before grinning and taking out his chosen one. Walking back to Connor, he unfurled the longest one in one long, slow sinuous flick.

Almost like he was flicking a long horse whip. He is gratified to see Connor's response. A fine trembling begins to shake his body as he sees the bright, emerald green rope land on the floor beside him, the end of the rope flicking across Murphy's languishing ankle.

Eyes flying back to Gideon, Connor swallows. "Green for me Gid?" He asks breathlessly.

And Gideon sees it, the raw, untapped need that Connor has to be roped and knotted together by another person. That he's managed to do it for himself this past decade or so is amazing. He and Murphy truly love each other if they've stayed faithful to each other given Connor's need.

"Yes Connor, the green is for you, it's going to look beautiful on your skin. Murphy is going to love unwrapping you. And more, I'm going to love wrapping you up in it." Gideon says

He watches Connor's cock as he says this. It rears and pre-come begins to drip from it making Gideon salivate to suck him off.

"Gid?" Murphy asks him quietly. Waiting for Gideon to turn his attention to him.

"Yes Murphy?" Gideon turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

"Marks are okay, but Con doesn't like blood." Gideon frowns as he looks at Murphy. Him saying that means they've played together in harsh and possibly uncompromising ways in the past.

"Blood? You've experimented then?" He asks Murphy as he looks at him evenly.

"Aye Gid, we have. We've tried most everything I expect." Connor answered him verbally while Murphy just nodded.

"You'll have to tell me what you've tried and what you liked, especially if you want more than once with me." He prays and hopes they want more than once, but doesn't say anything to that effect.

"'Tis Murph who likes the blood." Connor says beguilingly making Murphy curse him vilely even as Gideon throws back his head and laughs.

"Oh really?" He shakes his head as he glances over at Murphy. "Don't worry Murphy, you secret is safe with me." Gideon watches the flush crawl all over Murphy's pale skin and he can't help but glace over at another cabinet, this one locked.

Murphy being Murphy catches his glance and follows his gaze. "You into blood too then Gid?" He asks hoarsely.

"Some of my clients are yes." Gideon answers in a non-committal way as he puts the rest of his green rope down on the bench and takes Connor's shoulder lightly.

Turning him so he is facing Murphy, Then Gideon takes up the longer rope. Biting his lip, he moves slowly around Connor, using a naked foot, he spreads Connor's legs a little until they're a little over shoulder width apart.

Then he throws the rope over his own neck several times so it's not dragging on the ground. "Hands in front, beside or behind?" He asks Connor quietly.

He gets nothing but a moan in response, so looks to Murphy. "Behind." He says, one word that makes Connor moan again.

"He likes to touch when he's aroused." Murphy explains and Gideon nods.

Stepping behind Connor he looks over at Murphy one more time. Checking to see if he's still copacetic of the situation. Murphy nods at him in return.

And so Gideon gets to work. He begins to loop the rope around Connor's biceps, knotting each one before he ties it in the centre. Then he takes up another piece of rope and ties off Connor's elbows, imprisoning them tightly.

Glancing over Connor's shoulder, Gideon looks at Murphy, "Is he doing okay?" He asks as he takes up another length and begins to tie Connor's wrists after making him clasp his fingers together as if praying.

"Hard as a rock and then some." Murphy answers a little breathlessly as he begins to jerk himself off at the sight of his brother being manhandled.

"We'll see about that." Gideon murmurs as he takes up another length of rope, flipping it around Connor's waist, he slips it between his legs and draws it up into the crease between his body and thigh. When he draws it up. Connor whines in pleasure.

"Don't whine yet Connor, I haven't even touched your cock." Gideon laughs as Connor jerks in his arms.

Then, taking up another length of the emerald rope, Gideon turns Connor around so Murphy can see his handiwork so far.

"Fuck Gid, you're a genius." Murphy whispers as he sees the intricate knots and the way the green rope pops against his brother's skin, along with how it imprisons him, holds him tight. Let's him know that someone has, someone is taking care of him.

Running a finger between the rope and Connor's thigh, Gideon checks it's not pulling too much. Then he grins up at Connor. "Do you deny yourself orgasm Connor?" He asks huskily as he watches emotions play across Connor's face.

"No Gid, I've not done that before. Sometimes Murphy will tease me, but it's not something I've done." He is breathing erratically. Almost on the edge of one now, Gideon thinks.

"Well unless you tell me not to, I'm going to be denying you today, in this room." Gideon answers him. He waits as he watches Connor's face think on what he's said.

"What happens if I can't help it?" He questions quietly.

"You'd be punished." Gideon answers simply.

"Punished how?" Connor asks now.

"Something to make you understand that I mean what I say, to help you hopefully show restraint of you in the future if it's asked for. And if you keep coming back here Connor, I will demand restraint from you. Because restraint heightens pleasure when it's finally let loose." Gideon explains patiently, he looks at both men as he says this. Knowing he wants to play with Murphy, he needs Murphy to understand this as well.

Murphy just grins at him in that annoyingly and yet already endearing shit eating way and nods. Connor mulls it over for several minutes as he flexes his shoulders and arms against the rope. Then he nods slowly. "Murphy is right though Gid, I've not a liking for blood. And while I don't mind discomfort, I'm not much into pain either." He says softly, looking at Gideon as he speaks.

"Thank you for telling me that Connor, and I understand. So, no coming until I say so. Understand?" Gideon speaks now as he kneels in front of Connor's cock. It had softened as Connor and he had talked and Connor had thought about what he'd said.

"Yes Gideon, I understand."

Nodding, Gideon twined the emerald green rope around Connor's cock and balls. Hard and tight. Then, instead of just tying it off, he looped the rope up Connor's cock, circling the rope right to the head, where he tightened it slightly, making the head bulge.

Moaning, Connor twitched forward, mutely begging for Gideon to suck his cock. "No Connor, not yet." He said as he stood and then tied Connor's cock to the rope he'd looped around his hips.

Connor's cock was now trussed up and immobile, held against his stomach, pointing up, "Gideon, I'm dripping on your rope." He says in an embarrassed tone.

Looking at Connor's cock, Gideon smiles. "Thank you for the compliment Connor." He says. "And don't worry, I wash the rope." Connor flushes and Gideon is as entranced by this as when Murphy had flushed before.

The MacManus men blushed with their whole body. A full body flush from head to toe.

Turning him now, Gideon turns Connor to face Murphy.

Murphy gasps as he sees Connor trussed up. His cock is purple and weeping and pre-come. Gideon has tied rope around his balls and cock, all the way up to his cockhead where he has then tied Connor's cock to the rope wound around his waist.

It was immovable now. Connor was moaning and grimacing, though not in pain, Murphy could tell.

"Can I be touching then?" He questioned Gideon now, waiting for his answering nod before he stood and stepped up to his brother.

"Beautiful Con, never though you could be more beautiful than when you do yourself, but you are." He murmurs as he touches Connor's body, strokes his skin between the rope and knots. And then over his roped skin as well.

Digging his fingers in, Murphy scratches a little down Connor's abdomen, making him whine and jerk in pleasure.

"Wish with all my heart I could be this, do this for you Con." He says after several minutes of stroking.

"It's okay Murph, might be better this way." Connor answers him as his body trembles in an overload of sensory pleasure.

Stepping up to his back now, Gideon also commences touching Connor, stroking his skin, pushing and pulling on the rope and knots.

"Aye." Murphy answers softly as his eyes catch Gideon's over Connor's shoulder.

Looking back to Connor, Murphy shakes his head and smiles. "Yer so beautiful Con, so fuckin' beautiful."

Murphy steps back and sits down again. Let's himself get lost in the beauty that is his brother and lover be taken apart by an expert hand.

Gideon is a master at what he does, Murphy realises. He is slowly taking Connor apart, pushing him and yet taking such care with him that Connor is pushing himself, wanting, needing Gideon's praise that he lavishes on Connor each time he performs to his expectations.

It is already obvious to Murphy that Gideon will not be a onetime deal. Connor is blossoming like a flower under his expert touch.

Opening his heart a little, Murphy settles Gideon inside. Because Connor needed him, his particular brand of service, Murphy would open his heart to Gideon.

Because of and for Connor. As always.

His own arousal is fighting to release. But Murphy denies himself, Connor has to wait, so he will wait too. He can tell that Gideon has figured this out and is drawing out Connor's release even more.

And fuck him, he is right. His pleasure is heightened by the delay. Murphy thinks he could possibly become addicted to delayed gratification when it came to orgasms.

Watching Gideon become more immersed in Connor and his pleasure at the expense of his own, Murphy's lips tighten.

Yes, he'd just met the man, yes, they or Con rather were clients. But if Gideon was insistent on not charging them, Murphy fucking well knew that he and Con were not going to stand idly by and let Gideon keep to his professional code of no penetrative sex or receiving of blow jobs.

Murphy loved giving head and he very much wanted to blow Gideon and Connor at the same time. But…he could wait. He and Con needed to talk, to strategise in order to double-team Mister Dom over there.

Grinning Murphy lowers his head to hide it, already realising that Gideon seemed to already have a sixth sense about when he is planning mischief.

When he raises his head, he sees Gideon looking at him and knows he is right. So, allowing himself to grin madly, Murphy purses his lips and blows Gideon a kiss, hoping to derail whatever he's thinking.

It works. Too well. Because Gideon jerks his head. "Come closer Murphy, touch Connor, he needs you."

Connor's pained moans of pure pleasure confirm Gideon's words. Murphy finds himself trembling as well, as he stands and walks forward to where his brother is now kneeling, still well and truly trussed up and at the mercy of Gideon's touch.

"Connor, you're going to suck your brother's cock. Take him all the way in and make him come. When he comes, I'm going to let him make you come, but not until he comes first." Gideon's words inflame Murphy and he moans with Connor this time.

"Do you have any objection to toys?" Gideon asks Connor now. Connor shakes his head as he turns to Murphy and takes his cock all the way in as ordered.

Murphy hisses as Connor's wet mouth works him over, firstly lapping up all the pre-come he's dripped copiously all over himself. Pulling back for a few seconds, Connor looks up at Murphy with such an expression of joy on his face that Murphy gasps.

"Made a right mess of yourself baby brother." He says before he takes Murphy back inside again.

"Enough with the baby brother shite." He says as he punishes Connor with a hard thrust of his hips.

Gideon continues to touch Connor as he sucks Murphy off. He surprises the hell out of Murphy by moving from Connor to Murphy and beginning to stroke his skin as well. Soft, butterfly touches, skimming his sensitized skin lightly, touching lightly and yet somehow branding himself on Murphy, just as Connor was branded on him.

Shaking his head at his fancies, Murphy let his head fall back. He is unsurprised to feel a broad body move in behind him and strong arms slide around his waist. Gideon, supporting him as Connor sucked him off.

Hands stroke his jutting hipbones, nails scrape lightly up his abdomen before they pinch at his nipples. Murphy felt his legs getting weak. This wasn't part of the deal. He was supposed to watch, maybe jerk off.

No part of what he and Gideon had eventually discussed included him getting sucked off by his brother in Gideon's presence and Gideon partaking in that pleasure. More, bringing him even more pleasure as a result.

Murphy was lost. Sure as Connor was, he knew they were both lost over the man standing behind them. As he feels his balls draw up, he tenses slightly and Gideon reads him like a book as his pinches on his nipples increase, sharp tugs accompanying them.

A final push of his hips into Connor's welcoming mouth and Murphy explodes in orgasm, his seed swallowed eagerly by Connor as always. Shivering a little as he comes down from his orgasm, Murphy feels Gideon continuing to stroke him, soothingly now.

Letting him go gently, He steps back, making Murphy feel the immediate loss of his warmth.

Murphy opens his eyes in time to see Connor jerk his head at Gideon. He watches as Gideon leans down and kisses his brother. He sees the sudden jerk of Gideon's body and then hears his moan and watches as his hands move to Connor's face and tilt his face.

Opening his mouth wider, Gideon ravishes Connor's mouth, moaning all the while. Murphy frowns. What the fuck? When he eventually pulls back, he licks his lips and brushes Connor's mouth softly, once, twice and then he kisses the tip of his nose.

"Thank you for that lovely gift Connor MacManus." He whispers.

"No, thank ye Gideon, thank ye." Connor smiles at him beatifically as he watches Gideon pull away and turn to Murphy.

"Are you okay to make Connor come now Murphy? He's needing." He says as he strokes a hand down Murphy's arm, still soothing him, bringing him down.

"Aye Gid, but before I do." Murphy leans up for a kiss from Gideon himself. When Gideon opens for him, he realises why he'd been moaning when he'd kissed Connor.

He tasted himself in Gideon's mouth, Connor had passed Gideon his come. Moaning himself, Murphy does to Gideon what he'd done to Connor, tilts his head, deepens the kiss.

He feels Gideon jerk suddenly and pull away.

Connor looks up from where he'd been kissing Gideon's cock. Murphy blessed him, he'd opened up the subject he'd wanted to broach without hesitation.

"If you're not charging us Gideon, then we fuck and suck each other, all of us." Connor's tone is firm, almost combative. And Murphy leans down, taking a fast, dirty kiss from him.

Standing up, he nudges Gideon's body with his hip. "Con is right Gid, you won't let us pay, then you're to accept pleasure from us in every way. Or we won't be comin' back."

Murphy watches Gideon shudder as Connor nuzzles his hip and breaths over his hard cock. Murphy feels his own stir again in return. And Connor's was still hard and trussed up.

Almost feeling Gideon take an emotional step back, Murphy ignores anything he's about to say by dropping to his knees and then further to take the head of Connor's cock in his mouth.

Sucking on it lightly, he moaned as he felt it's swollen heat. The pre-come was bitter and salty, like the finest nectar on his tongue as he bathed the head softly. He wasn't sure if Gideon was going to release Connor's cock or not, so he just sucked lightly on the head.

Letting Con feel his touch, his love as Gideon watched and decided whether he'd let them pleasure him too. Murphy hoped he'd say yes. He dearly wanted to suck Gideon off, on his own and with Connor.

A hand strokes his jaw and pulls him back slightly. "Allow me." Gideon says as he works the ropes free of where they're tying Connor's bound cock to his waist.

Murphy moans freely as does Connor when his cock bobs free. It's still bound, but able to move now.

A hand strokes down Murphy's back and around his hole. Murphy moans and pushes back on it and a finger slides into him easily.

"Jesus." Gideon moans now as Murphy opens for him.

Grinning again, Murphy looks up at him. "What can I say Gid, we like to fuck a lot." He is unabashed at the fact that he and his brother fuck so frequently that his hole is trained enough to dilate at the slightest touch.

A firm smack shocks another moan out of him and Connor moans as well. "Yes." He says even as he jolts under his own smack from Gideon.

"Before you distracted me, I was about to help you make Connor come. Suck on him like you just were and I'll be back." Gideon orders.

Leaving Murphy pouting for a few seconds, he walks away. "Fuck that is one sexy ass." Connor breathes as he sees it walk away from him for the first time that day. "We doing this brother?" He asked now, quietly.

"We'd be doing this brother, we both have a need I think." Murphy answered him as he leaned down again and began to nurse at Connor's cock.

Not worrying about whether he was soaking the rope or not, Murphy opened his mouth and sucked harshly on Connor, his mouth abraded by the rope, soft as it was it was rough when he moved his mouth over it.

Moaning loudly, Connor suddenly jerked in his mouth and Murphy opened his eyes, pulling off to watch Gideon. He was kneeling behind Connor now, a slick hand fingering Connor's hole.

Watching, Murphy nodded as he saw Gideon begin to feed a set of anal beads into Connor. "Oh nice, they'll be like knots inside him." He saw Gideon's surprise that he'd figured it out and shook his head.

"Ain't stupid Gid." He said sadly.

"I know Murphy, I should have realised you'd get the symbolism. I forgot that Connor was your brother, forgot the obvious history you have with each other." Gideon apologised, mollifying Murphy.

He grinned again, wide and dirty as Connor writhed as Gideon inserted the beads. He got to the middle and then teased Connor a little, pushing one bead in and out repeatedly. Making him pant and bed and plead for more.

"You beg so pretty Con, I hope Gid keeps making you do that, it's so pretty." Murphy says as he leans down and takes Connor's cock in his mouth again.

Settling down on his elbows, Murphy sets about making Connor come. He can tell Gideon is beginning to play with his ass, from the jerks and whines he hears and feels.

He lets Gideon take his fingers and guide them to a knot under Connor's balls. "When you want him to come, pull here, it'll unravel and he'll be all yours."

Nodding a rough acceptance, Murphy took hold of the rope, he teased his brother as he was wont to do, let Gideon tease him as well with the beads. When he felt the desperation in Connor that he was waiting for begin to present, Murphy reached his other hand for Gideon, clasping his thigh in warning.

Then, he took hold of the release knot, and opening his mouth over his brother's cock, Murphy pulled on it.

Come exploded from Connor's cock and Murphy swallowed it greedily. He felt Connor's jolts as Gideon pulled out the anal beads. Each pull corresponded with a jolt from Connor and another spurt of come.

Some of it dripped down Murphy's chin but he ignored it, swallowing what he could and keeping some back for Gideon.

Eventually, Connor stopped coming and began to soften in Murphy's mouth. He slurped his way off Connor's cock and knelt up looking over at Gideon.

Seeing the hopeful look on his face, Murphy raised an eyebrow and crooked his finger at Gideon, motioning him forward.

With a grin on his own face, Gideon leaned down and Murphy fed him Connor's come as well. He laughed against Gideon's mouth as the man moaned and lapped at him, cleaning him up.

Then he hissed and jerked back. Connor had his mouth over his cock, sucking him down and Murphy dropped down again before he could pull away. His strong arms wound around Gideon's hips, imprisoning him as he and Connor took turns sucking on his cock.

"Fuck you two…" Gideon trailed off and Murphy felt fingers in his hair, tugging and pulling. He ignored them as did Connor. Together they overpowered Gideon enough that they managed to get him to come in their mouths.

Musky, bitter saltiness exploded on Murphy's tongue again, mixing in with his brother's taste to form a unique blend that he would never get enough of.

When they've cleaned Gideon up, both he and Connor raise up, of one mind. They meet Gideon and kiss him, all of them swapping their tastes with each other.

"You two are going to fucking kill me." Gideon muttered as he pulled away finally. A knee cracked as he stood and put his hands on his hips. "Up, both of you."

Standing, Murphy watched as Connor stood and Gideon began to unwrap him. It was as arousing to see it all come undone as it was to watch Connor tied up.

"You'll use the hooks one day on him then Gid?" Murphy asked beguilingly. "I've a need to see Connor that way." He watched Connor look around, spy the hooks and shudder.

"Yes Murphy, if Connor wants to be hooked, I'll do that too." Gideon continues to unravel Connor's rope. He didn't think he'd ever use this rope on anyone else other than Connor again. Connor owned it now.

"Would it be too much to ask for a shower Gideon?" Connor asked him softly as he rubbed his wrists when they were free.

"Not at all, follow me." Gideon opened the door back to the hallway and cross over the threshold, still gloriously naked. "Leave your clothes here, you can come back in to dress." He led them to the bathroom he left for clients, but hesitated on the threshold.

Glancing back at Murphy and Connor he looked at them both. Scars, tattoos, lean hard bodies and knowing almost smug grins. They should be irritating him now that they were finished.

But they weren't.

Shocking the hell out of himself, Gideon makes an offer he's never made in all the time he's lived in this apartment. "I have a hot tub in my bathroom if you'd like?" He half wants them to decline his offer. But they don't.

And so he finds himself running the water, letting the tub fill and dumping in the oils he usually uses. Both men lean on the counter, at ease with their nakedness as he is. They look at each other and speak without words.

Turning to Gideon, they make small talk, asking him how long he's been in the business, telling him about where they hang out after work, about how Murphy tracked him down.

When asked, they say that no one else knows about them being lovers and that they've been lovers since they'd hit puberty and discovered they didn't like females and wanted no other males.

It was inevitable, they say. Gideon believes them. They have an effortless intimacy that he doesn't see in most couples at all. It's enviable.

Stepping into the hot tub, Gideon slides down into the water until it's lapping at his chin. He nods when Connor asks for the jets and gestures for him to put them on.

When hands land on each thigh, he sighs and opens his eyes. Looking into two pairs of laser blue ones, he waits for them to speak.

"We'd be wanting more than once with you Gid, both of us." Connor says simply.

"Aye, but if you're not going to be charging us, we'd be having sex and sucking you off proper-like again." Murphy picked up the baton.

"What if I don't want another go around?" Gideon asks curiously. He knows he does, he craves it. Craves them, both of them.

"Don't be stupid Gid." Murphy again. Simple and to the point.

Shrugging, Gideon acquiesced to Murphy's demand. "Okay, but I'm still going to keep other clients you know." He says now, telling them he'll still be working professionally as well.

"That won't be a problem, we'll just have to be…we'll have to plan ahead." Connor again.

"And I don't fuck without a rubber." Gideon says. "Ever."

"As long as you don't mind that we do with each other." Murphy is back, his nails digging in a little to Gideon's thigh as they scratch up, teasing him as they move toward his suddenly interested cock.

"I've no problem with that. But you need to understand something else." Gideon stopped Murphy's hand before it could reach his cock. Grabbed Connor's and held it too.

"I don't share, my work is separate of my relationships, always has been. If I'm fucking the two of you, I'm fucking no one else and I expect the same courtesy. Now you've discovered the joys of sex with others, that doesn't mean you get to fuck around on me."

Expecting a fight from Murphy and perhaps disagreement from Connor to his ordering statement, Gideon is pleasantly surprised.

"Aye Gid, we'd have been saying the same to you. Murphy and I won't be fuckin' others, now or anytime, you're all we want, all we need."

And really, what more needed to be said? They were all Gideon wanted, all he needed too.

**Epilogue**

Murphy watched as Gideon slid an omelet onto his plate, then Connor's and finally his own. He grinned as Gideon stroked a hand down his arm as he sat beside him at the breakfast counter.

"Sure you won't be comin' to the bar with us tomorrow night? It's St Paddy's day Gid. You should celebrate it with us."

"No thank you, couldn't imagine anything worse." Murphy snorted at the way Gideon's nose wrinkled at the thought of travelling downtown to his and Connor's haunt.

He did go there with them once or twice a month, but it hadn't taken them long to realise that Gideon wasn't a sociable creature. He was solitary by nature, happily so.

All three of them often sat for hours, silently reading, or playing chess without a word between them. At other times they talked over each over nonstop, arguing and yelling in several languages.

Gideon spoke Russian and French. But he picked up on the ass end of the world, knowing several Asian languages that Murphy and Connor didn't.

And he loved movies, just like Connor, they quoted movie lines to each other incessantly, driving Murphy insane at times. Though to be fair, Gideon read too and he and Murphy quoted books to each other.

They often read aloud to Connor who would lie with his head in someone's lap as he listened to them read.

Their sex life had only gotten better, Gideon was able to feed Connor's need for being knotted into rope. And he'd sneakily found Murphy's kinky wants and exploited the hell out of them too.

All in all, they had a good arrangement.

When they kissed Gideon goodbye on the street, he watched them walk away and felt a chill sweep over him. Shaking it off, Gideon walked back inside and rode the lift up to his elevator.

He was looking forward to seeing them again next week.


End file.
